


But It Hurts So Good

by scartissues



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Minor Violence, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scartissues/pseuds/scartissues
Summary: Difficult Mike Wheeler meets Will Byers at a boarding school for boys. Their first meeting wasn't the greatest but Mike tries his best to leave a good impression of him at Will.Mike has one big problem. He cannot control his anger and always lets it out on Will. That makes their relationship a little hard. Mike has also one big secret, which no one knows about.But Will somehow find out. Will Mike's behavior damage their relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is based on byler. It is my first one, I really hope you guys will love it. Remember that byler is superior and Mike loves Will and Will loves Mike. Thanks, now have fun reading the first chapter :)

It was the first day after summer holidays at the Indianapolis Boarding School for Boys. New students walked in the school corridors with confused looks on their faces, completely lost. Old students met their friends, interacted with them and got to their rooms. It felt like a casual day.

"Okay sweetie, I want you to know that this is the best for you. _We_ made the decision and today it's happening. You go in their and don't make anyone think bad of you. Don't tell anyone, the reason you're here. Don't make the same old stupid mistakes you did before. Act normal, follow the rules, be nice to everyone and have a great time.", the woman said to her son in the car. He seemed like he wasn't listening to her. He looked out of the window, at the building. It looked like, he was in a different world, not bothering what was happening in his present.

"Mike?", the woman raised her voice, talking to her son again. He turned his face to her, having a disinterested look. "What?", he blurted out and the woman shook her head. "Mike, did you even listen to me?", she asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, follow the rules, act normal, don't do shit and get us in trouble, don't tell anyone that you're a fucking crackhead and most important have a great time since we all made this stupid decision, blah blah blah. I clearly understood you.", Mike repeated his mother's words in his own version.

" _Micheal Wheeler_!", the woman yelled at her son, not knowing what else to say. "That's my name.", Mike replied, smirking when his mother got even more mad.

"We are done here.", she said, sighing. Mike opened the car door and was about to get off the car. But he felt the guilt in him, eating him up. He turned away and looked at his mother who was ready to drive. He leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I love you and I will miss you.", he said and those words touched his mother deep in her heart. "It's okay honey. I love you and I will miss you too. Be safe and find good friends here.", she tells him and after pulling away. She rubs his shoulder with her hand and smiles.

"Now go, you're getting late", Mrs Wheeler said, rushing him.

Mike left the car, closed the door and went to the trunk, opened it and took his things out. He walked towards the big, grey building. He turned one last time and waves to his mother. Then he continued walking. His suitcase in one hand and his guitar case in the other hand.

Mike loves playing the guitar and singing. His parents bought him the guitar to his 15's birthday. Now he was pretty good in playing it.

He now stood in front of the big building. He opened the door and entered the school corridor. He saw a lot of people. All of them masculine. _No female person._  
Mike sighed and went a little further.

Mike wasn't really feeling comfortable already. He looked around and got nervous. He was afraid of other people's judgment on him. He was afraid, he won't find any friends. But the thing he was the most afraid of, was that people would find out about the reason he came here. No one was supposed to find out and he wouldn't let anyone find out.

Mike was a really sensitive person. He hated showing his emotions and showing that he has fears because most likely he had been the fearless boy in his group at his old school. He always had been the first to do risky challenges. His friends had admired him everytime. But now things changed. He wasn't the old fearless and adventurous Mike Wheeler anymore.

Now he was just a person. In his opinion, everyone was lame because no one really understood him and no one was as tough as him. Mike was a difficult person. He could be really nice and sweet but when someone did something irritating, he got mad really fast. He had a lot of mood swings, which only a few people could handle. _It's like when girls have their period_ , he always thought.

But losing his old character at this school was not his problem.

Mike had another secret. It was such a big secret even his parents didn't know. He only told his older sister. She pretty much understood him.

The problem was, spending so much time with his male friends made him feel crazy. He spent nights without sleep, just to think of what was going on in his head. He questioned himself, every time he had the chance to. And he had many chances. He tried distancing himself from his friends but the craving to see them again was way too big. It was like he felt some kind of an attraction to boys. But not completely, just a little bit. He had a girlfriend and he was pretty sure, she's the only one he loved. But it wasn't just her. There was another person than only her. She always knew something was wrong with him, so she asked. She asked multiple times, if Mike was okay. If he needed help, if he needed her. But he always denied. He always gave her the feeling that everything was okay. But she saw, it wasn't.

Mike wasn't really into sharing his problems or telling someone what bothers him. He wanted to keep his issues to himself and it often worked. But the time, where Mike had this phase, it didn't work.

His girlfriend watched him and she saw that he always looked at one specific person at school. He looked at this person like he looked at _her_. She felt how her heart broke in pieces because she knew that she wasn't the only girl in his life. But when she watched him more often, she saw that it wasn't a girl. It was a boy. One of Mike's friends. She felt somehow relieved and happy. Knowing that her boyfriend is not a normal average boy, made her realize that Mike Wheeler was truly special.

But something in her mind told her that she should do something.

So she did, what she had to do.

She then realized that it wouldn't make any sense to have a relationship with someone, who has other interests.

So she left him.

Just like that.

Mike told her, that he loved her but she didn't want that. She wanted to see him happy. Happy with the person he wants to be with. Mike told her, that he was bisexual, but she still wanted him to confess his feelings to the boy, just like he did with her.

She gave him a last kiss and left him there. On the schoolyard.

Since then, Mike hated that place.

He hated her for leaving him.

He hated the boy, he always stared at.

He hated his town.

He hated his life.

He hated _himself_.

  
Now, he was standing there in front of many boys. No girl who probably would hurt his feelings, even though he always was the one who hurted theirs.

He was sure, that if he acted all normal, like his mother said, everything would be okay and he wouldn't get in trouble.

Mike made his way to his room. Room 312. He opened the door and saw an empty room with only a desk, two beds and two wardrobes.

Mike sighed.

He would get a roomate.

Mike put his things on the bed next to the desk, which was in front of the big window. He unpacked his things and put them into the wardrobe in front of his bed. 

He spent 20 minutes with unpacking and after he was done, he jumped on his bed and he lay there for a felt eternity. Well at least, he felt like that. 

Mike almost fell asleep, but then suddenly someone opened the door. He flinched and got up frantically. "Dude, what the fuck? I could be naked!", Mike yelled at the guy who was getting in. The boy immediately closed the door and got frightened by Mike. "I-I'm sorry, shit. Do you have pants on?", the boy said and Mike started laughing out loud. "You really are naive. I was joking. But still, knock before you come in", Mike told him, going up to the boy.

He was way smaller than Mike. Mike could perfectly rest his chin on his head. The thought and imagination of this made him smile a little. He looked at the small boy in front of him. The boy had light brown hair. It was really straight not like Mike's messy dark hair. His green eyes were staring at Mike. He was biting on his soft lips, probably because he got intimidated by Mike. The boy stepped a step away from him and Mike got somehow offended.

"Do I smell bad? Dude, I literally showered this morning.", Mike said, somehow in a joking way. The boy shook his head, staying silent.

"Hey, weirdo, I don't bite, you can come closer.", Mike said, getting a little annoyed. But the boy still didn't move nor said anything.

"I just try to get to know you, why the hell do you make it so difficult for me?", Mike started yelling at him and he got frightened again. He now walked up to the other side to the room.

Mike's aggression problems started again.

And he let his anger out on a stranger.

"Hey, hey, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. It just came out, i can't control it.", Mike said, getting closer to the guy and trying to calm him down. He was just looking at Mike with a confused and scared look. Mike could see how hurt he was.

Mike now stood in front of him. The boy didn't do anything about it.

"Okay. Let's start all over again. I'm Micheal Wheeler. But pretty much everyone calls me Mike.", Mike introduced himself and stretched out his hand. The boy looked down at his hand, took it and started shaking it. "William Byers. But actually Will.", Will said.

_Will._

_So his name is Will._

Mike felt so good, hearing his soft voice.

"Okay, Will, do you want me to help you with your things?", Mike asked him, hoping that Will wouldn't have a bad impression of him after that action.

"No. I will do it myself but thank you", he replied and went up to his bed, where all his stuff was.

Mike tried to stay calm and he succeeded.

"Okay, I will leave you alone then.", he said, going up to the door.

He gave one last look at Will. So did Will and he smiled.

"I accept your apology", Will said, chuckling.

"Thank you, I guess", Mike said, relieved.

"See you later, Mike."

"See you later, too, Will."

With this sentence, Mike left the room and smiled brightly.

_Fuck you, weirdo. Fuck you for being so damn cute._


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for the first class. History. Mike hated history, since it was ages ago and no one should bother anymore. He made his way into the classroom and took a seat at the desk in the last row. He put his things on it and sat bored on the chair.

Two boys took place in front of him and when they saw Mike, they tried getting his attention.

"Hey, you!", one of the guys said and Mike looked up at them, still having the same bored facial expression.

"What?", Mike sighed.

"You're new here right?", the other guy asked and Mike nodded.

"You search for someone to tease?", Mike replied with a question and the guys both shook their heads.

"No? No!", them both said in unison. "We are just trying to be polite."

"Aha", Mike blurted out, having the disinterested look in his face again. It wasn't the same look, he gave his mother. This one truly showed, that he was really disinterested in what those guys were saying to him.

"What's your name?", the blond haired guy asked Mike, trying to bring the conversation back. He had blue eyes. These would be perfect to fall in love with. The guy was perfect for him. He loved blond haired and blue-eyed people. They let the butterflies in Mike's stomach dance. He felt like the whole world could belong to him, just being with these kind of people.

But he also hated them.

He hated blond hair.

He hated blue eyes.

Why? Because his ex girlfriend was one of them.

Mike hated everything that reminded him of his girlfriend. She was Mike's first and last relationship.

"Mike", Mike answered and leaned forward to look into his eyes. "Mike like the short form of Michael?", the brown haired guy questioned and Mike nodded. "What about you two?", he asked, putting his arm on the desk.

"Bruno", the brunette boy said. "I'm Phil", the other one replied. "Bruno like the short form for Brunoying and Phil for Phillame?", Mike asked the same way the boys had asked him. He smirked and the boys looked confused at him. "Haha, really funny, dude", Bruno said, ironically.

The teacher entered the classroom, the whole class stopped talking and Bruno and Phil turned around. The class looked intimidated by the teacher but Mike didn't bother staying in his comfort zone.

"Good morning, class. I'm Mr. Scofield and I am you history teacher.", the teacher said, with a slight smile in his face.

"I'm going to check the names, just say 'here' when I say your name", he told the class and still no one said anything.

While he was calling the names and the students were responding whenever they heard their own name, Mike sat there playing with his pencil. Then he heard his name and responded with a "here".

"William Byers?", Mr. Scofield finally said and looked around in the classroom. No one said anything. It was silent again. There was no William Byers. Everyone was there but William Byers wasn't. So he called again and again for three times and there was still no answer.

"Does anyone here share a room with William?", Mr. Scofield asked, after giving up on calling his name. Mike slowly raised his hand. "Yes, I do", he replied. "Could you please look for your roommate then?", the teacher asked him and he stood up, making his way to the door. He opened it stepped out and closed it.

Mike made his way to his and Will's room. When he arrived, he opened the door and looked for the small boy. He saw no one, then he decided to look in the wardrobe because he thought, _this boy is so small, he can literally fit in everything_. But there was no Will. He got out of the room and looked in the toilets.

"Will? Byers? William? William Byers?", Mike shouted, getting in. "Will, if you're here, please come out.", Mike said, looking at every corner. "Dude, it's your first day, you can't screw up with missing the first lesson.", he kept talking.

Then he heard someone sobbing in one of the cabinets. "No, I can't", the person quietly said, whilst crying. "I know that you're here, so please come out you coward", Mike said, slowly getting annoyed. "Don't make me angry again!". His voice sounded threatened. He then heard the cabinet door in front of him squeak. Finally, Will had opened the door.

"Ah, there he is. The little weirdo. I knew it!", Mike cheered, calmed down and put his arm around Will's shoulder. Will's head was down, so he avoided eye contact with Mike. He was still sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Mike asked, putting his arm away. Mike lifted Will's chin with his finger, to look in his face. "Are you okay?", he asked again, worrying a little bit about his new roommate. Mike didn't know much about him. Okay, he knew nothing about him, but he still felt a special bond. _He was special._

"I'm scared. This whole thing is new for me. I don't even know if I will get along with the people here. Or most important find friends.", Will said, a little bit nervous.

"It's gonna be okay. I feel you. I'm also new here, I'm also afraid. But you seem like a good guy, you'll easily find friends. I'm sure about that.", Mike said, trying to help him. "And also, you have me. We can be good friends", he added. Mike leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and looked down at Will.

"Wow", Will blurted out, full of wonder in his face.

"What?", Mike said, confused.

"You can be really nice", Will chuckled.

Mike was automatically feeling really soft in that moment. He found it cute, how Will was giggling. "Thanks, I guess?", Mike said, still a little confused. "I'm always nice. I just have my moments sometimes.", Mike replied, leaning foward, so he was basically a few inches away from Will.

"You gotta deal with it, weirdo.", he added and he could see the nervousness in Will's face rising. He moved away from Will and stood _straight_.

"Now, c'mon the teacher is probably really mad right now.", he asked Will and grabbed him by his arm. He dragged him to the classroom, even though Will was able to walk himself. "Let me go, I can easily walk myself", Will said, trying to free himself from Mike's hand. Mike stopped, looked at him and shook his head. "Let you go, so you can runaway again? Nope!", Mike answered, stubbornly. Will sighed, Mike smirked and continued walking.

They arrived in front of the classroom. Mike released Will's hand, knocked at the door, then opened it slowly and stepped in. Will followed him in, all shaky.

"Ah! William Byers, right?", Mr. Scofield said, noticing the boys. "Where have you been?", he asked.

"I was in the-"

"In the wrong classroom! He ist a little bit confused. I get him, it was a rough morning and being the new kid isn't really easy, am i right?", Mike cut Will off, turned around to Will and winked at him. "Yeah, it's what he said", Will added, slightly smiling.

The teacher nodded and lead them to their seats. The lesson continued.

Throughout the lesson, Mike thought back to Will's smile. He felt like he was going to melt right there. He had this weird feeling, whenever he saw Will. He already knew that he liked boys. But this boy made it even worse. It was only the first day and he was already driving Mike crazy.

Mike turned to the side and watched Will doodling in his notebook. He tried to figure out, what he was exactly drawing, but it was impossible. Will turned his back to Mike and was completely focused on drawing something.

"Hey, you like art?", Mike asked Will, whispering, so the teacher wouldn't catch them talking. Will turned around to Mike, looked at him and then looked at his drawing. "Maybe, yeah", he replied. Mike raised and eyebrow, smiled weirdly and took out his notebook. He then showed it to Will, who was taking it and looking carefully at the written words. "Poetry?", he asked. "More like songwriting", Mike answered, proud. "You write songs?", Will continued asking questions. Mike nodded. "Not only write them. I also sing them. I'm pretty much good at it", he said, taking his notebook from Will. "That's great, really", Will said impressed.

Mike smiled brightly. It was the first honest smile, he ever made after breaking up with his girlfriend. He was done with everything and everyone after she left him. Mike had a time, where he did stupid things, which he now regretted. He hated himself, tried to find a mistake or imperfection in himself, but he couldn't. He had many imperfections. He just didn't want to see them. So, he blamed her for everything. She was the sweetest, most purest girl, he met. Almost too perfect for him. He loved her, he really did but the time to let go had come.

After breaking up, Mike had to realize that he should let go of her, forget about the past and focus on his own future. It was hard for him. Really hard for him. His family and him, they thought it would be good to change the school. They thought a boarding school would be perfect.

So here he was then. He still didn't know if it was the right idea, to go to a boys only school, where he liked boys now. I gotta pull myself together, if I don't want to get caught, he thought, sighing.

  
The whole school day was quiet boring. Mike and Will were pretty much together the whole day. The only lesson, they got separated, was when Will chose art and Mike chose music. After the classes ended, the students were able to go to their rooms.

Mike was dragging along the hallway, heading for his and Will's room. As he arrived, he opened the door and entered the room. He saw Will sitting on his bed, reading a book. Will looked up as he heard the door opening. He smiled when he saw Mike, so did Mike.

_Does love at first sight exist?_

_Damn, this boy makes me crazy._

_Okay Mike, pull yourself together._

_You're just friends, nothing more._

_Well not yet._

_Fuck this._

Mike tried to come back to reality and got closer to Will. He sat down on his bed and looked in his green eyes. It was like he got lost in them.

"Almost only 5% of mankind has green eyes, did you know that?", Mike told Will and Will put his book on his commode. "You're one of those 5%", he continued. "You're special."

Will chuckled. "I don't think that an eye color makes me that special", Will said, disagreeing with Mike. "What makes you special then?", Mike asked, sitting cross-legged. "I don't know. I guess, the ability to draw?", Will said in a somewhat questioning way. "That doesn't make you special, dumbass. Almost everyone can draw, if they really want to. There has to be something in you, which no one has or only a few people.", Mike responded and Will raised an eyebrow. "Well, what makes you special then?", Will answered with a counter question. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Mike sighed. "I guess, my freckles? Even though, I hate them, a lot of people say it makes me different and looks good on me.", Mike replied, rolling his eyes. "They're beautiful. And yes, people are right. They really make you special", Will admitted, staring at Mike's freckles. "Thank you", Mike said, chuckling.

Them both were sitting on Will's bed for a felt 3 minutes, staring at each other. Mike focusing on Will's green eyes and Will focusing on Mike's freckles. Mike suddenly felt the warmth of his heart as he looked into his beautiful eyes. In those 3 minutes, it felt like the whole world stopped, like it was on pause. It were the most beautiful minutes, he could dream of.

But this sadly had to last.

One of the guys knocked at the door and ruined everything. The boys got frightened and stood up immediately. "Come in", Mike yelled and Will started giggling. "That's what she said", Will whispered, still giggling. Mike turned around to Will and gave him the 'seriously?' look. The guy came in and looked at them then he started talking.

"Lunch is ready, you have to follow me", he said and Mike and Will nodded. They went to the canteen. It was full and loud. The guy left the two and they were now standing alone. They went up to the canteen lady, got their food and sat down to eat.

"Mike?", a guy all of a sudden said.

Mike raised his head and looked at the two guys in front of him.

"You again!?", Mike blurted out, annoyed. "Why are you following me?"

Bruno and Phil looked confused at each other. "We never followed you? You both came to this table.", Bruno answered.

"You know them?", Will said from the corner of the table. Mike nodded. "Well not really, I just met them in history", he explained.

"You two seem to be close, is there something between you?", Phil questioned, winking. Bruno hit his arm, jokingly and mouthed a 'what the fuck?'. Mike and Will started blushing out of nowhere. They gave each other embarrassed looks and looked at the boys in front of them again. 

"No!", Mike and Will said, simultaneously. Bruno and Phil chuckled. "We don't care if you are gay, by the way. Your secrets would be safe with us", Phil said and Bruno agreed. "Thanks, but there's no secret. We are not gay", Mike told them, poking in his food. "Am I right, Will?", Mike asked Will. He nodded, quietly.

It was a lie. Actually not really. Mike wasn't gay, he was bi. He wasn't sure about Will, though. The way he looked at Mike, could explain that he might be interested in boys. Maybe he was, maybe he was not. That was, what Mike bothered.

Maybe, he was going to find out soon. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter is finally here after ages. I'm so bad at updating regularly, damn. I will try my best though. Thanks for reading this fanfic :)


	3. Chapter 3

_You, only you can change me,_   
_Make me forget all my problems,_   
_Oh, boy you drive me crazy..._

 

Mike was sitting on his bed, thinking and thinking. He was thinking too much today and he wanted to put his thoughts into words. But he just couldn't manage to get the right words. It was like, he had a writer's block. He had so many thoughts but he also felt empty at the same time. He was staring at the wall, tapping on his notebook with his pen.   
  
"Damn", Mike sighed and leaned against the hard wood from the bed. He looked over at Will, who was busy with his sketchpad. He seemed to be stressed out. He drew something but immediately cut it out, while shaking his head. Mike stood up and went over to him. He looked down at the distracted boy. Will realized that someone was standing in front of him, so he looked up. Now they were there, looking into each other's eyes. Mike opened his mouth to say something.

"What are you doing?", Mike asked him. Will put his sketchpad away and started playing with his fingers. "Nothing", he answered, silently. "I saw you drawing something", Mike said, exposing him. Will sighed.

"I wasn't really drawing anything. I had no-"

"Inspiration?", Mike cut him off and completed the sentence. Will nodded. "Well, me too. You want to come with me and go for a walk or something? Maybe we can find our inspiration then", Mike suggested and Will agreed, nodding again. He stood up and followed Mike out of the room.

On their way outside, they weren't talking at all. Mike suddenly felt super comfortable, walking closely with Will. They left the building and entered the campus. Both of them stopped and Mike was breathing in the fresh air.

"Man, it's better than Hawkins", Mike sighed and Will turned his head to Mike, being confused. "Y-you are from H-Hawkins?", he stuttered and Mike nodded with a smile in his face. "Damn", Will blurted out and Mike turned immediately to him. "What?", he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Which school did you went before getting here?", Will asked Mike. "Hawkins Middle School", he replied and Will took a deep breath. "Mike Wheeler, Mike Wheeler, Mike Wheeler, Mike Wheeler....", Will whispered, obviously trying to remember something. "You! You are the Mike Wheeler? The guy who always got in trouble?", Will questioned and Mike was surprised that Will knew him. _The guy who always got in trouble_. So there was someone who knew what Mike has done. This wasn't good.

"What do you mean?", Mike replied with a question, trying not to show that he clearly understood what Will was meaning. "I know you, you can't hide anything from me", Will said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Mike gave up. He knew that Will wouldn't let go before he got an answer. "So you were at the same school", Mike started and Will nodded. "You're right then. I'm _Mike Wheeler_ ", Mike said, sighing. "But why do you care and how do you know me?", he added, looking down at Will. Will started laughing. "I live in Hawkins and I was at the same school. Basically everyone knows you there", Will answered. "You don't know me?", he asked, looking directly into Mike's eyes with curiosity. Mike looked at him. Tried to remember him.

_Will Byers_

_Will Byers._

...

_Byers._

_Byers!_

"Byers!", Mike said out loud and he suddenly felt sick. He remembered. He looked into Will's eyes and remembered everything. Everything. All the memories came back.

**-**

_**Mike and his friends were going down the hallway. They stopped at Mike's locker and he was taking stuff from it. His friends were silently staring at other students. Mike smirked whenever he heard them insulting others. He pulled his head out of the rusty, small metal box, then looked out of reflex to his right and saw a small boy standing in the same line as them. He wondered why he was alone. Didn't he had any friends? If he had some, where were they? Mike didn't knew him. He wasn't really social in school so he didn't know the most people here.** _

_**Mike turned to his friends and tried getting their attention. "Hey guys, who is that guy over there?", he asked them, pointing to the boy a few meters apart from them. "Yeah, it's Will Byers. That loner. He started school a few weeks ago here.", Lucas, one of his friends, said. All of the boys were looking at Will. "Since a few weeks and still no friends? What's the matter with him?", Mike questioned, curiously. "You won't believe it but I heard, he's a queer", Dustin replied, whispering and Mike couldn't help but started smirking. "Queer, eh?", he said, looking at Will again and his friends got confused. "Well he's actually gay", another friend of him said, rolling his eyes. "Let's say 'hello' to the new kid then", Mike said, still having a nasty smile.** _

_**They walked up to the lonely kid standing in front of his locker. As he was closing it, he noticed the group of boys standing in front of him. Mike looked down at him with an intimidating look. Will suddenly couldn't speak anymore. "What's up, queer?", Mike said and Lucas hit his arm while the others had to hold in their laughter. "Dude, what the fuck?", Lucas whispered, while looking at the irritated boy in front of him. "Leave me alone!", Mike murmured back. He didn't know why he said that to Will. He thought it would be cool. But it wasn't. Will looked like he was shot right there into his forehead. "We know your secret", Mike said, leaning down to him. He winked at him, thinking it would turn him on. "Good for you", Will responded, after looking at the boys with an offended face. "Good for you, now leave me the fuck alone, you homophobic shitheads", Will whispered loudly and ran away.** _

**-**

"You called me a queer and laughed at me with your stupid friends", Will said with anger in his face. He stepped a step back from Mike. "Hey, you called me a homophobic shithead, that wasn't nice as well", Mike responded, trying to make the situation less uncomfortable for both of them. "Do you think this is a joke? Do you think I'm joking? Don't you get it? Can't you take anything serious?", Will replied with lots of questions. He was right. Mike shouldn't have done this. Mike was a horrible person. Mike hated himself enough for all of his terrible and meaningless actions. He tried to help himself in many ways to stop acting like a piece of shit, as many people would describe him. But it was hopeless.

"Alright. I'm sorry. I did not mean it like that. I was being stupid and I didn't realize what I was saying. I changed now. I came to this school for a reason. To change and to be a better person. I'm working on it. I'm sorry Byers. I really mean it.", Mike apologized, trying to build peace between them. Will looked at him with a straight look. "I don't believe you. I'm sorry but after that I can't believe you. This is what I feared. While I was running away from my past, the half of it reached me and won't let go of me now. You disappointed me Mike Wheeler. We can't be friends nor I want to get to know you better.", Will explained, shaking his head. He looked like he was at the urge to cry but he was holding it in himself to look strong.

"We are only roommates. And roommates don't have to talk with each other, right? So, please leave me alone.", Will said and with that, he left the yard immediately and left Mike alone.

Mike stared at the grey and dry asphalt in front of him. The wind blew a cold breeze into Mike's face. He got goose bumps. The world around him suddenly got silent. He was still looking on the ground. He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream out how much he hated himself. "I just have to bend that", Mike murmured and turned around to the entrance of the school. He walked slowly to his and Will's room. He dragged himself down the hallway. From time to time he stumbled around and had to lean against the walls so he would not fall to the ground. He felt like throwing up. It was his first day and he already screwed up.

It was not his intention to hurt anyone so quickly, especially not someone he valued. Yes, he appreciated Will very much. It was the first day, here. But he apparently knew him much longer. Their first meeting was not really spectacular nor was it a real meeting at all. He believed in second chances but also he wasn't really sure if he would get one.

 _It's been a year, he should be over it_ , Mike thought, taking deep breaths while still walking to their room. "It's not a big deal, isn't it? But now, when I think about it. I like boys as well. And when someone calls me a queer and makes fun of me, it wouldn't be nice as well. Damn.", Mike whispered to himself.

Mike arrived. He now stood in front of the brown, wodden door. The number **312** written on the front. Mike let out a sigh and raised his hand, he clenched his fist and knocked at the door. There was no noise. It was as if Will wasn't in there. But Mike knew, he was there because he had nowhere else to go except the toilet but the students were out so it wouldn't be a good idea to go there now. Mike, once again knocked at the door. And again, silence. Mike leaned his head on the wood. "Will, I know you're in there. If you hear me, please open this goddamn door.", Mike said calmly. "Go away", Will yelled with annoyance in his voice. "You'd like that. I do not move from the spot until you open this stupid door.", Mike countered. He then heard foot steps coming closer to the door. He stepped back and the door opened a little bit. Will stuck his head out of the small gap. "Give me one good reason to let you in", Will said, raising his eyebrows with curiosity in his look. Mike stroked his neck and thought for a moment. "Because basically I stay here? It's also my place, dude", Mike answered and smiled slightly. "Okay first of all, we aren't dudes, okay? Second of all, yeah okay that's a good point.", Will admitted and fully opened the door.

Mike smiled and went in. "You will not get rid of me so fast, weirdo", Mike said, chuckling and winking at Will. He turned to Mike and smiled ironically at him. "What a great pleasure to have you in my life", Will said, sarcastically and rolled his eyes. He walked to his bed and sat down, crossing his arms. Suddenly Will looked really small, sitting there. He always looked small but this time he looked smaller than ever. The smile on Mike's face twisted. He sat down next to Will, trying to get eye contact with him. But he was looking at his lap. He saw that something was depressing Will. "Hey, Will? What's wrong?", Mike asked, gently and put his hand on Will's left thigh. Will gave him the side-eye. "Nothing", Will murmured.

Mike knew that there was something, that bothered Will and it was definitely not Mike's actions. "You can tell me, you know that right?", Mike told him and he turned his head to Mike, still looking on his lap. "It's just, it sucks, you know? Being like this and living like this. I was always an outsider, just because I'm different.", Will began to tell, while playing nervously with his fingers. He took a deep breath before he continued talking. "Yeah, you were right. The rumors were right. Whoever told you that, was right. I am not normal. I'm different. I don't fit into living standards of this time", he continued. He looked up at Mike and sighed. " _I like boys_ ", he said and bit his lip.

Mike understood how he was feeling. He wanted to tell Will, that he likes boys too. That he is also not normal. That he's one of those queers. That he feels Will's pain. But he couldn't. After what Mike did to him, he would never believe him. He would think, Mike said it because he felt sorry for him or he wanted to make fun of him. It wasn't true though. He knew exactly how Will was feeling.

"But why do I even tell you this? I promised myself that I'm not gonna talk to you until I die. You really drive me crazy", Will suddenly said and stood up. "And just so you know, only because I confessed you that I'm gay, doesn't mean, I want something from you, okay?", Will snapped and Mike chuckled. "Woah, calm down Brownie", Mike said, raising his arms in a self protective way. Will didn't bother to care about what Mike said. "Now please get off my bed, I want to sleep.", Will said, scaring Mike off. "Oh, ask for forgiveness, your Highness. Your bedchamber is ready and warm for your evening sleep", Mike said with a bad British accent and led him to his bed. Will rolled his eyes and pushed Mike away.

Will made it himself comfortable and tried to sleep, while Mike was laying in his bed thinking and thinking and thinking. He couldn't really sleep. He thought of how crazy and interesting this day was. He thought about Will and his beautiful green eyes. Mike looked at the sleeping Will for the last time, smiled and tried to sleep.

_I love teasing you, weirdo._

_I love it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter of But It Hurts So Good. I know it's been really long sjnce I updated but I have a really busy schedule and I will try and update regularly. I will look for a good day to post my chapters from now on! I hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
